Kinks
by sangheilitat117
Summary: Ruby's been training harder than ever lately, and while she hides the resulting stress and soreness well from others, she can't hide it from her girlfriend. Weiss takes it upon herself to relieve Ruby's stress using whatever means necessary. Rated L for Lewd. Rewritten and re-uploaded.


"Uggh..."

Pop!

"Argh..."

Crick-pop!

"Ouucchh..."

Crack-crack-crick!

Silence. Then, pop!

Weiss looked up from her scroll on the bed in frustration. "Ruby, will you stop that! It sounds disgusting!"

Ruby Rose, her girlfriend of three years and counting, twisted her back again, creating another series of pops and cracks.

"I'm sorry Weiss, I just gotta whole lot of tension in my back." She flexed her arm, and it popped too. "Well, and my arms. And my shoulders. And my legs... and my thighs... I've just been training a whole bunch with Crescent Rose lately because I wanna be the best in the class you know! It just doesn't help that my baby is super heavy..."

"I'm your baby," Weiss huffed. "Not that piece of metal."

Ruby turned to look at her and grinned. "Oh, is someone jealous?"

Weiss scoffed and looked back down at her scroll. "No. I don't get jealous."

"Sur _eee_ ," Ruby mocked, as she flopped down next to Weiss on the heiress' bed. She shifted and rested her head in Weiss' lap, and the older girl instinctively started threading her fingers through Ruby's hair.

"What about that one time with Penny?" Ruby asked.

"Well that was a-"

"And that one dude on the street that thought I looked pretty?"

"But he was just-"

"And when you thought I was out late with Blake but I was really just buried in my blankets and you couldn't find me?"

"Fine!" Weiss shouted. "I get jealous whenever I think anyone is making advances at the girl I love, and I'm a little worried because she's been avoiding me lately! Is that too hard to believe?"

Ruby smiled, leaned up and kissed her. "Nope, not at all. Sorry that I've been all distant lately, I really don't mean to be. I've just pretty stressed since I started training so hard, and I don't want to bring any of that stress back to you."

"Well you sure brought your over-exerted muscles back to me," Weiss grumbled. "Pop, pop, pop. Ugh."

Ruby frowned at her. "Sorry. Like I said, I'll try to get rid of the aches and cricks before I come back to you, heh."

Weiss managed to muster up a small smile for her, and met Ruby's stormcloud-grey eyes until she smiled back. "It's fine Ruby, don't worry about it. I just like having you here with me."

Ruby's smile widened, and she snuggled into Weiss and wrapped her arms around the heiress' waist. "Alright. Thanks Weiss."

As Ruby fell into a peaceful slumber, Weiss stroked her head with one hand and continued browsing her scroll with the other. For some reason she couldn't get Ruby off of her mind still – more specifically, Ruby's problem with stress. It was a strange thing: her need to help. She never did anything for other people without the promise of a reward, but for some reason her partner and girlfriend brought out a protective urge in her that made her want to do anything she could to make sure Ruby was taken care of. It only happened with Ruby, and it was only one of the many reasons why they had been dating for so long.

Weiss took one look at Ruby's sleeping face, but the echoes of cracking and popping bones filled her ears. Ruby was good at hiding her pain, but she couldn't fool her. They had been partners for more than long enough. Her concern boiled over, and she opened up a search engine and typed in 'ways to relieve stress.'

The first few results were nothing more than talking problems over and doing fun activities with friends, but they did plenty of that already. The next few were more... physical options, but something caught her eye. A detailed, in depth article on how to give stress-relieving massages. Curious, she skimmed the article, but a few of the pictures really caught her eye. Specifically, the ones of oiled up men and women lying on their chests, receiving massages. In her mind's eye she saw Ruby oiled up like that, and she imagined herself running her hands up and down Ruby's slick, shiny body. She felt a dull throb between her legs, and that made up her mind for her.

A good massage table was around 1500 lien. She scoffed. Pauper's change. She ordered massage oil and a good pair of white towels, and then one of those white pillows Ruby could use to prop her face up. Once all that was done she had it delivered to the Schnee Dust Company's office branch in Vale, where she left specific instructions for them to rush-delivery it up to Beacon. She made sure to drop her name to inspire the proper amount of fear and haste.

She let out a long sigh, and a small smile crept onto her face as she thought of all the things she would get to do to Ruby once it all arrived. Of course her enjoyment was secondary; the main priority here was helping Ruby to relax and to ease all the pain out of her joints and muscles. Yes. That was priority number one.

But that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy herself as well... right?

She was about to close the web search when another, much more _different_ way to relieve stress caught her eye. Before she could stop herself, she ordered a few more things, made sure they would be delivered as discretely as possible, and shut her scroll.

Her face was as red as both of her girlfriend's namesakes.

* * *

Three days later it was all finally there.

In only her baby-blue nightgown and white stockings, she stood next to the massage table. It was set up in the middle of the room, Blake and Yang were gone for an entire week on a trip to Mistral, and _everything_ was ready.

The bottle of massage oil lay next to the table, the towels were hung off of the rack it sported, and the memory foam pillow was right where Ruby would need it to be so she could comfortable rest her head on it. She had made sure to take Ruby's height into account when she picked out the table. It was long, just the right height, and the top – where Ruby would lay – was made of a plastic-covered foam polyurethane that her girlfriend would sink right into. There were even metal rings on four corners of the table – she hoped she would get to use those later. She even had an extra bottle of massage oil, just in case.

She ran her eyes over the whole ensemble once more just to be certain everything was perfect. Her eyes flickered nervously over to the space underneath her bed where she had hidden the box that contained the... other things. The things she had needed delivered with the utmost discreetness. She wasn't even sure if she was going to use them. Would Ruby even be okay with them?

The spot in between her legs throbbed at the thought of Ruby like _that_ , and she honestly, sincerely, hoped she would be.

She was just checking the ingredients on the massage oil one last time – to be sure they wouldn't harm Ruby in any way – when the door opened and her partner walked in.

Ruby was rubbing her eyes. "Hey Weiss, sorry but I'm pretty tired and sore right now so I don't..." She opened her eyes and stopped in her tracks. "Whoah. What is that?"

Weiss put her foot down. "It's a massage table. And I'm giving you a massage."

Ruby's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. "Whu, whoah, what?"

"I said I'm giving you a massage. No girlfriend of mine is going to struggle around all day with sore muscles and aching joints. Don't worry, I read up on this whole thing, and I'm a _very_ fast learner. You have nothing to worry about."

Ruby dropped Crescent Rose. "Uh... okay."

"Have you showered recently?"

"Um, well I just took one in the gym showers since I didn't-"

Weiss beckoned her with a finger. "Come here."

Ruby walked over to her, and Weiss could see by the way she took each step that she must have been terribly sore. Each movement was halting, and Ruby even winced when she stopped in front of her girlfriend.

Weiss stared at her for a long seconds, looking her up and down, appraising her. Ruby gazed back at her quizzically, but then Weiss smiled. She took a step forward, leaned up on her tip-toes, and kissed Ruby on the mouth.

The brunette blushed when she stepped back. "Um... thanks?"

"You're welcome you dolt. Now remove your clothes."

Ruby blushed harder. "W-What?"

Weiss scoffed to hide a blush of her own. She was trying her hardest to not make this part awkward. "I can't massage your muscles if they're covered by your clothes now, can I?"

"U-Uh, sure, I guess," Ruby muttered. She shrugged off her school uniform piece by piece with tender movements.

When she winced again, Weiss stepped forward. "Here, let me help you."

She slid Ruby's stockings off of her, leaving a kiss on the brunette's leg every few inches or so.

Ruby giggled and shuddered, but Weiss was just glad for an opportunity to show the brunette how much she loved her. She sincerely believed she didn't get enough of them.

Then she helped Ruby unbutton her shirt and slide her skirt off, leaving the younger girl in only a black tank top and a pair of pink panties.

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Really? Pink?"

Ruby bit her bottom lip. "You know, red and white make pink..."

Weiss smiled and kissed Ruby on the lips again. "You're such a dunce. But those need to come off too."

"Wha? Why?"

"B-Because I can't have them getting in the way! What are you, brain-dead? It's not like we haven't done anything like this before!"

Ruby just stared at her.

Weiss shut her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Just take them off. Please."

Ruby slowly nodded, then reached back to undo the clasp on her bra. Halfway through the motion she winced in pain.

Weiss huffed and stepped behind her. "Here, let me do it." She undid the clasp, and Ruby's bra dropped to the floor. Then, before Ruby could protest otherwise, she slid Ruby's panties off as well.

"H-Hey!"

"Just hush dunce. It's nothing I haven't done before. Now step out of them, please."

Ruby complied, lifting one foot and then the other.

"Now that's done with," Weiss sighed, "lay down on the bench. Face down."

Ruby glanced at her with a nervous expression, but then did as Weiss told her to. She laid down on the bench with her arms down at her side, rested her head on the pillow at the front, fidgeted for a few seconds, and then was still.

Weiss smiled. "Finally," she muttered to herself.

As she picked up the bottle of massage oil and checked the ingredients again – just to be sure Ruby wouldn't have any reaction to them – she went over the massage techniques she had learned in her head. She wanted to best for Ruby, and that meant she would _give_ her the best as well.

"Alright Ruby, I'm going to put some massage oil on you, okay?"

"S-Sure Weiss."

Weiss squirted a few dollops of the shiny, slick oil into her hand, and then held it in an open fist over Ruby's shoulders, letting it stream and drip down onto the brunette's bare shoulder-blades. Ruby let out a small gasp and shuddered, but then lay still again.

Weiss repeated the process with her other hand and Ruby's other shoulder, and then began massaging in earnest. She moved her hands back and forth, kneading Ruby's shoulders like a baker would dough. She dug her thumbs into the tender spots in the brunette's shoulder muscles, then worked them back and forth. Ruby was completely under her control now, and gasped and moaned with every movement. It was music to Weiss' ears, and to her lower body as well. She could feel a dull heat building in her center.

Ruby's shoulders glistened with the oil on her skin, and when Weiss imagined what she would look like with her whole body like that, she had to resist to urge to touch herself.

After she worked all the kinks out of Ruby's shoulders and massaged her neck a tad, she moved on to the younger girl's arms. She rubbed them up and down to make them slick, then worked the muscles of Ruby's biceps and triceps. Then she moved to her forearms, then to her hands. She worked each finger with gentle care, and when she was finished, took Ruby's hand in her own and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Thanks," Ruby whispered, and Weiss smiled.

From there she worked her way down.

She kneaded and rolled Ruby's lower back, and moved her hands to her hips. When the lotion started to run out, she wiped her hands on a towel hanging off of the bed and picked up the bottle again. She was about to drip the oil down onto Ruby's lower back, but then had a wicked idea. With a guilty grin, she let the oil run down onto Ruby's right buttcheek.

The brunette let out a sharp squeak and bucked a little.

"Husshh," Weiss whispered. "Just lie still."

"O-Okay," came Ruby's voice from the head of the bed.

She repeated the process with Ruby's other buttcheek, then gently lowered her hands to Ruby's firm ass – which was delightfully toned by squats and other exercises – and rubbed the oil in. She moved her hands in circular motions, and she didn't even bother trying to convince herself that she wasn't just using this as an opportunity to fondle Ruby's butt, which was the perfect combination of plump and firm.

The younger girl moaned and squirmed while she worked, but eventually Weiss realized that she was getting distracted. The point of this was to work the pain out of Ruby's muscles, not spend all of her time on one specific one.

She spent a fair amount of time on Ruby's hips, then moved down to her thighs and legs. When she got to the brunette's feet Ruby started giggling and twitching, but Weiss made sure to give them the same care she had Ruby's hands. Unable to resist an urge, she bent down and put Ruby's big toe in her mouth, then tickled it with her tongue.

"W-Weiss!" Ruby shrieked.

Weiss stood back up and chuckled. "Sorry. I couldn't help myself."

Ruby turned her head to look back at her with narrowed eyes. "This isn't really just a massage, is it. You've got other reasons for doing this."

Weiss blushed. "W-What do you mean? Shut up you dolt, this is just to help you."

Ruby smirked. "R _iii_ ght, so you're getting nothing out of this at all? Like getting to rub me when I'm all shiny and oily?"

"Stop talking and put your face back down on the pillow," Weiss hissed.

Ruby's smirk widened, but she complied anyway.

And when Ruby looked away, Weiss smirked too. Ruby's teasing gave her an excuse to tease the brunette back, and so she moved her hands back to the brunette's butt and started kneading it. Then she slid her hands down to the inside of Ruby's thighs, and started massaging there as well. She made sure to stay away from Ruby's center though, just barely avoiding brushing it with her light, nimble fingers.

"Weiss," Ruby moaned, "not fa _iiirrr_..."

Weiss smiled like a predator, placed her index finger at the bottom of Ruby's center, and slid it up all the way to the top in one quick motion.

Ruby squealed and bucked her hips, and Weiss felt the heat in her core intensify. Maybe she was enjoying this a little _too_ much.

Ruby turned to look at her with an expression of mock hurt. "Weiss, don't just-"

"Turn over."

"What?"

Weiss made the motion of a circle with her finger. "I said turn over. I'm going to do your front now."

Ruby's eyes went wide. "O-Okay."

The brunette flipped over onto her back and stared at her with wide eyes. "Do you want my hands at my side or..."

"Fold them behind your head," Weiss replied.

Ruby did so, and it made her look quite vulnerable for some reason. Weiss took a few seconds to let her eyes roam up and down Ruby's toned, voluptuous body, and suddenly she couldn't wait to start massaging again.

She dripped down a few dollops of the slick massage oil onto Ruby's midsection, taking delight in an excuse to thread her fingers around and through Ruby's defined abs. The brunette moaned and shut her eyes, but kept her hands behind her head like Weiss had instructed her to. The heiress then applied the oil to the front of her shoulders, her hips, up and down her legs, and even her arms. Ruby was now completely covered in a glistening sheen of oil, and Weiss couldn't do anything but stare for a few seconds.

Ruby peeked out at her through one eyelid. "Uh, Weiss?"

"R-Right, sorry," Weiss stuttered. "I got distracted for a second."

"Was it my sexy body, or my sexy body?"

Weiss glared at her, and placed a hand at the inside of Ruby's left thigh. She rubbed a slow circle into it, and Ruby's gaze turned needy and wanting. The soft skin was pliant and gave in to her fingers.

"You keep mocking me like that, and this is all you're going to get today."

"Awww," Ruby moaned. "Fine."

Weiss smiled. "Good. Now let me finish the massage."

From there Weiss did her very best to not stare at Ruby, and to actually focus on massaging the girl. Using all the techniques she had studies, she worked the kinks out of Ruby's arms and shoulders, the cricks out of her knees, the aches out of her stomach muscles, and the pain out of her entire body.

She took special care with Ruby's breasts, spending a good minute on each one. She kneaded and rolled them, because at the end of the day the breast covered the pectoral muscle, and it deserved just as much attention as the rest. Or, in Ruby's case, a little more so. She deliberately avoided specifically touching Ruby's nipples though, only brushing her thumb or other fingers across them in passing. Each time Ruby gave out a sharp gasp. When she felt she had spent enough time on them, Weiss moved back to her other muscle groups.

By the end of the massage Ruby was a shuddering mess, moaning and giving into Weiss' dexterous fingers without the slightest hesitation.

Weiss withdrew her hands, and Ruby shut her eyes and leaned her head back. Weiss walked over to the head of the bed and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Now, since you've been so good, I'm going to try a _different_ way to help you relax. But you have to keep your eyes closed at first, okay?"

Ruby bit her bottom lip and nodded, but didn't open her eyes.

Weiss stepped back and grinned, allowing a little bit of the excitement she felt to get to her. It was time to use some of the more... advanced techniques she had studied, and she was looking forward to it immensely.

She dropped her nightgown and slid her stockings off, then took a look at herself a nearby mirror to make sure her hair was tied up just right.

She grabbed the bottle of massage oil and squirted a liberal amount of it into her hands, and then proceeded to rub it all over herself. She oiled herself up completely, head to toe, hands to feet. The oil made a squelching noise as she rubbed it in, and she watched Ruby smile nervously in anticipation. Her hands hesitated for a second when she reached the spot between her legs, but she forced herself to continue. That part came later.

After she was covered in a slick sheen of oil, she strode to the foot of the bed and climbed up on top of it, then sat on her knees in the space between Ruby's legs.

She bent down as gingerly as possible, using her hands to brace herself on either side of Ruby's head. The first thing of hers that touched Ruby was her lips. Ruby leaned forward into the kiss, sliding her tongue into Weiss' mouth without a second of hesitation. The heiress moaned into it and they stayed that way for a few seconds, before Weiss' arms tired and she lowered her body down onto Ruby's completely.

She could feel the brunette's pert nipples on her own, could feel Ruby's abs on her stomach, could feel Ruby's legs twitch against hers.

Then she started sliding her body up and down, back and forth. She gripped the edge of the table to brace herself and moved her body up and down, up and down, up and down. Ruby's body slid against hers with just the right amount of friction and heat, and the brunette pressed her body up against hers and drew in a sharp breath through her nose.

After a few more breathless moments Weiss stopped, then placed her knee in between Ruby's legs, and started moving that instead.

"O-Oh, holy crap," Ruby moaned. The brunette squirmed tightened her grip on the pillow behind her head.

Weiss grinned and picked up the pace, but knew it wouldn't accomplish anything. She was blatantly teasing Ruby, and she knew it.

"Wei _ssss_ , you said you were gonna reward me, not tease me mor _eee_..."

The heiress let her oil-slick knee come to rest in between Ruby's thighs, and exerted just a tiny amount of pressure on it. "You're right, I did say that didn't I?"

Ruby nodded furiously.

Weiss smiled. "Okay, fine then."

She reached a hand up and cupped Ruby's cheek, bringing her in for a slow, passionate kiss. "I love you."

Ruby smiled and bit her bottom lip. "Love ya too."

Then Weiss trailed her hand down as tortuously slowly as possibly, from Ruby's chin all the way down to her midriff. She danced her fingers across Ruby's abs, and from there dragged a single finger down to Ruby's center. As soon as she touched it, Ruby let out a squeak and bucked her hips upward.

"S-Sorry," Ruby muttered.

Weiss smirked. "Don't be."

The heiress climbed onto the bed and sat on her knees, straddling Ruby's waist. She began rubbing Ruby with one hand, moving her hand in small, tight circles in just the right spot.

The brunette moaned and bent her head back, and Weiss set to work. With one hand she continued rubbing Ruby's mound, and with the other she lightly pinched and rolled the brunette's small pink button.

"O-Oh, Wei _sss_ ," Ruby gasped out, and the heiress grinned. She would never get tired of hearing Ruby say her name that way; with such want and such need.

With how slick her hand and Ruby's body was, it didn't take long for the brunette to finish. Because they had done this so many times, Weiss could tell when it was about to happen. She could tell by the way Ruby gasped instead of moaned, the way she sucked in air through her nose instead of her mouth, the way her fingers and toes curled together.

And just as Ruby climaxed, she squeezed her legs around Ruby's thighs, bent forward, and placed her mouth on the brunette's. Then she began _ravaging_ the inside of her mouth with her tongue. Ruby didn't even attempt to put up a fight; Weiss licked all around the inside of the brunette's mouth with no resistance at all. Ruby shuddered and twitched and moaned deeply into the kiss.

Weiss loved that she was the one doing this; that she was the one that Ruby chose to be with. No one else, just her. She loved Ruby so much it hurt sometimes, but only when they were apart. When they were together, like now, everything was perfect.

Eventually Ruby stopped shuddering, and her tongue started moving again, coiling and playing with Weiss' own. When it did, Weiss smiled and drew back.

Ruby stared up at her with wide eyes and a deep color on her cheeks. Then she smiled, and Weiss giggled – which happened somewhere on a scale from never to never – bent down, and kissed her again.

"Thanks," Ruby whispered.

"You're welcome. Oh, but you don't think you're done, do you?"

Ruby bit her bottom lip. "You mean..."

"Do you know how much tension is in your muscles you dolt?"

"Um, a lot?"

Weiss nodded. "A lot. And for that much, one is not enough. This is me spoiling you, not the other way around. This is my chance to do something nice for you, for once."

"O-Okay," Ruby laughed nervously. "I mean I'm good for another..."

Weiss bent down and drew her tongue from Ruby's neck to her collarbone. "I know you are."

She leaned back and took another long look at Ruby's slick, oiled-up body. As much as it was her turn to spoil Ruby, there was a burning need inside of her that she knew she would have to satisfy soon. But Ruby first.

"Ruby, turn over on your stomach."

When Ruby complied, and Weiss realized what she was about to ask her girlfriend, the heiress felt a twinge of nervousness in her stomach. She decided the best way to go about this was to simply ask. Communication was key in a relationship, as she had figured out long ago.

"Ruby, do you trust me?"

"Um, yes? I mean of course I do. Why?"

"Just... just close your eyes and don't move. I'll be right back."

"Alright. I trust you Weiss."

The heiress smiled and stroked her cheek. "I know you do."

Then she stood and walked over to her bed and pulled out the box she had hidden underneath it. From it she pulled a blindfold made of red leather with a soft, padded inside, a matching collar with a fur-lined interior, and four matching red leather cuffs. She stared at them nervously, and then thought of what they would look like on Ruby. The spot in between her legs throbbed horribly, and she knew there was no backing down now.

The thought process on the restraints went like this: when you weren't in control of your own body, and someone else – someone you trusted implicitly – was, you surrendered the want for control and simply gave in to them. You let them do as they pleased, and you simply sat back and rode it out. Weiss had heard it referred to as subspace, and she had read that it was one of the most potent ways to relieve stress. And that was supposed to be the end result, right? The fact that she got to see Ruby in these red leather restraints was just a fringe benefit.

Mostly. If she lied to herself.

The metal rings on the cuffs clinked together as she walked, and she could see Ruby's ears perk up. She set everything down but the blindfold, then walked over to the front of the bed. She bent down and kissed Ruby on the cheek, then pulled her hair back so that it wouldn't get in the way.

"Trust me?" she whispered.

Ruby nodded.

Weiss reached down and placed the red leather blindfold over her partner's face. Ruby gasped, and Weiss felt the building heat in her core flare up. This looked just as sexy as she had hoped it would. She pulled the straps behind Ruby's head and belted them together so that they were snug but not tight. Nothing that would hurt Ruby in the slightest; the thought of causing pain to her partner made her stomach churn.

She bent down and picked up the red leather collar, stroking the inside and feeling how soft the faux fur lining it was. There were two metal rings on it, one on each side.

"Trust me?" she asked again.

Ruby nodded.

She fastened the collar around Ruby's neck just as she did with the blindfold: so that it was snug but not tight.

Ruby moaned, and Weiss had to bite her bottom lip to not start touching herself right then and there.

"Lie on your back and stretch your arms out above your head," she said.

Ruby did so, and Weiss belted two leather cuffs around each of her girlfriend's wrists.

"Trust me?" she asked.

"I do," Ruby whispered back.

Weiss took Ruby's arms one by one and pulled them down, then connected the rings on each cuff to the matching rings on the bottom of the legs of the massage bed. She would have liked to see Ruby with her arms pulled above her head instead of down to the bottom of the table, but Ruby was too tall and the bed was too short for that.

The heiress bent down and kissed the center of Ruby's neck, once, twice, three times. "I love you," she muttered.

Ruby giggled. "Never knew you were into light bondage Weiss."

The heiress flicked her on her blindfold. "Hush up. And don't talk about this to anyone."

"I wouldn't dream of it Princess."

She loved it when Ruby called her that. With the blindfold on, Ruby could see nothing, but Weiss could only imagine what she was _feeling_ as she made butterfly kisses down Ruby's bare, oiled stomach, then down her legs, and finally ending at her feet. Once she got there she bent down again and picked up the last two cuffs.

"Trust me?" she asked one last time.

"Yes Weiss. I already said that," Ruby replied. "Quit being so nervous and just cuff me already you dolt."

"You can't say that!" Weiss hissed. "Only I can call you that!"

"What are you gonna do, restrain me to a massage table and do dirty things to me?"

Weiss placed a hand on Ruby's center and rubbed it just the right way, and the brunette moaned involuntarily. "Yes. It seems you've figured out my dastardly plan. Now hush up and let me finish or I'll start tickling you."

Ruby gasped. "You wouldn't! That's not fair, I can't struggle at all!"

Weiss leaned down and gently kissed the instep of Ruby's foot. "That would be the point you dunce."

Weiss then fastened a cuff around each of Ruby's ankles, and after that connected them to the metal rings on the bottom two corners of the massage table. Left ankle to the left corner, right ankle to the right corner. _That_ was why she had ordered this specific table – for the metal rings. Ruby's legs were forced slightly apart because of the cuffs, but not uncomfortably so. Just enough for Weiss to have the perfect amount of space to do what she needed.

Weiss finished and stood up, and was suddenly struck by how attractive the curve of Ruby's toned stomach looked right then. She took a few moments to kiss it and dance her fingers up and down the tense muscles. This caused no small amount of noise on Ruby's part; Weiss could only imagine how much her physical perception was intensified by her loss of sight.

When the mind loses one of it's senses – and especially one so important as sight – it compensates by increasing the power of others. If Ruby had enjoyed her touch before... well, a small part of the heiress was hoping that Ruby might do this to her one day just so she knew what it felt like.

Weiss stepped back again to admire her work. Ruby was spread eagle on her back. The cuffs and the collar on her neck and the way they contrasted with her slightly tanned skin looked so arousing that Weiss unconsciously lowered a hand to her womanhood and started stroking herself. When she realized what she was doing she stopped though. Ruby first.

She climbed up onto the massage table again. She crawled and turned around so that her center was just above Ruby's face, and that her own head was hovering above Ruby's womanhood. This way they could both pleasure eachother at the same time.

She only had to lean forward the slightest amount, and her mouth was right on Ruby's glistening womanhood. She knew that the oil couldn't account for all of the wetness though, and she was glad that Ruby was as turned on by all of this as much as she was.

She placed her hands on Ruby's thighs, leaned down and started kissing Ruby's womanhood lightly, quickly, and with tempo. Ruby, moaned and thrust her hips forwards, but Weiss simply drew her head back with it and continued kissing. She hadn't lowered her own hips yet, so with the blindfold restricting her sight Ruby didn't even know that her own face was inches away from Weiss' own center.

"O-Oh, holy cow, Weiss, please," Ruby gasped out.

The heiress grinned, but did as Ruby asked. She pressed her face into Ruby's center, gave it one, long lick from bottom to top savor the taste that she secretly loved so much, and then thrust her tongue deep inside. At the same time she laid down fully on top of Ruby. She felt the warmth of Ruby's body on hers, the slickness of the oil, the firmness of Ruby's breasts against her stomach, and pressed her crotch against Ruby's face.

The pleasure she felt was almost instantaneous. It only took Ruby a second to figure out what was up against her mouth, and then Weiss was lost in bliss as Ruby's tongue invaded her and danced around inside. Weiss struggled to the do the same, and she wiggled her tongue all around the inside of Ruby's core. She licked and thrust, circled and dragged, and even closed her entire mouth around Ruby's womanhood. Once she had all of Ruby's womanhood inside her mouth she bit down lightly, savoring the feeling of having all of her girlfriend inside her mouth. The taste was tangy and strange, but intoxicating at the same time. While she did this she also performed tight circles with her tongue around Ruby's sensitive clitoris, then flicked it back and forth at a fast pace. Or at least attempted to. Ruby was doing such a good job on her end of things that Weiss felt her limbs growing weak.

Ruby moaned into her, vibrating her sensitive lips and making her her hips downward, pressing Ruby's tongue even deeper inside of her. Weiss did her best to keep up. The brunette tasted like heaven now, and that taste was made even better by the knowledge that it was Ruby's taste. This was her, her sweet essence, and no one would ever know what it was like except for her. She was struggling to keep her tongue moving despite the waves of pleasure wracking her body. She had to stop every few seconds for air, but she only took as much of a breath as necessary before she could plunge her tongue back into Ruby and taste more of that delicious bitter-sweetness.

This continued for almost a full minute; Ruby was lasting much longer than she had expected. It was almost as if they were trying to beat eachother, to last the longest and make the other one come first. The only sounds were their collective breaths through their noses and their moans, which were muffled as they were both tongue-deep in eachother.

Then Ruby's moans turned into gasps as she broke off for air, her breathing quickened, and her straining limbs rattled the metal restraints keeping her immobile.

"W-Weiss, Weiss, I'm gonna, gonna-"

Weiss sped up the motion of her tongue, but at the same time she could feel that she was almost over the edge as well. She knew that hearing and feeling Ruby orgasm underneath her would be enough to push her over it, so she danced her tongue around Ruby's clitoris, knowing that it would send her girlfriend into climax. Ruby didn't last long after that. The brunette finished first, bucking and jerking and somehow still moving her tongue, and the sound of it had Weiss climaxing as soon as she heard it.

Burning heat raced through her body and her legs trembled, and she had to make a conscious effort to keep her tongue moving.

When they both stopped spasming and jerking, Weiss drew back and licked her lips, making sure to get all of what Ruby had released onto and into her mouth. She didn't think she would ever get enough of that taste, and it was by far her most guilty pleasure.

Even though her legs trembled, she slid off of Ruby and stood up. Even though her hands trembled, she quickly undid the cuffs, collar, and blindfold. And as soon as they came off, Ruby surprised her by grabbing her head and pulling her in for a sloppy, passionate kiss. Weiss was almost overcome with her feelings for her girlfriend, and she cradled Ruby's head and leaned into it.

It lasted several seconds, but then Ruby broke it and slid her legs off of the massage table to sit on the edge of it.

"S _oooo_ ," she started, her voice hoarse, "I never knew you were into that kind of thing Weiss."

"I'm not!" Weiss retorted. "Well, not normally... maybe just with you... and just because you had so much stress you dunce! This was the most efficient way to get rid of it!"

Ruby leaned forward and pecked her on the lips again, leaving her surprised and blushing.

"Whatever you say Princess. Snuggles time now?"

"Of course," Weiss scoffed. She took a look at the massage table. "But I should clean up this mess first..."

Ruby grinned and picked her up in bridal carry. Weiss squealed when she almost slipped out of it; both of their bodies were still slick from the massage oil.

"Oops, sorry!" Ruby laughed.

"Sorry!" Weiss shrieked. "You dunce! Put me down!"

Ruby giggled and did so, but laid her down on her own bed. But before Weiss could move, she laid down next to her and wrapped her arms tightly around the heiress' waist.

"R-Ruby! I have to clean that up!"

Ruby exhaled softly, and Weiss felt Ruby's face press up against the back of her neck as the brunette buried herself in her hair. "No you don't," she muttered. "Yang and Blake aren't gonna be back for a few more days. We can clean it up later."

"You are such a- such a... urgh! I don't even have the words for you right now!"

Ruby giggled but held her tight and refused to let her go. And after a few seconds passed, Weiss felt her momentary anger fade as quickly as it had arisen.

"Fine, at least let me turn around so we can cuddle properly, you dunce."

"Actually I feel like spooning," Ruby replied. "You got to put me in cuffs, so I get to decide how we snuggle."

Weiss huffed. "Fine! Will you at least let me grab the blanket at the foot of your bed? The air is going to cool the oil on our skin, and it's going to make us freezing."

Ruby nodded and released her. Weiss was tempted to make a break for it and clean up the mess in the middle of the room; she hated leaving messes. But she knew she could never run from Ruby, so she grabbed the blanket and scooted back up to the head of the bed.

Ruby coiled her strong arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck, and Weiss sighed and pressed her body back into Ruby's as she stretched the blanket over both of them.

Silence fell as Ruby continued kissing her neck, but Weiss couldn't shake off a nervous thought. But she had learned over time that communication was key in a relationship, so she decided to ask.

"Ruby, about everything I did to you today... you were okay with that, right?"

"Only because it was you, and because I trust you," the brunette muttered. "And even then, if I wasn't okay with it I would have said so. And I know you would have backed off if I had."

"True," Weiss replied. "I just needed to know you were okay with all that. And did the massage help?"

"More than you know," Ruby giggled. "I haven't felt this loose and relaxed in months, it feels amazing. Thanks for that."

"Well you're welcome then."

Ruby's next words were a low whisper in her ear, and she could hear the grin in them. "But keep all the stuff. A few more weeks of training, and I'll probably be all tense again, you know? And then it'll be up to you to work all the kinks out..."

Weiss bit her bottom lip. "O-Of course. I wouldn't want you to go to a cheap massage parlor and get shorted. And _nobody_ touches you but me."

Ruby laughed. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Love you."

Weiss smiled and relaxed back into her partner. "I love you too."


End file.
